


Loyalty, Honor, and a Willing Heart

by Elvesliketrees



Series: Home is Where You Are [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Azanulbizar, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Did I mention that this was violent?, Extreme Length (seriously), Fluff, Gen, Possible Canonical Character Death (who knows though), Thorin and Company seriously need therapists, Violence, dragon attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvesliketrees/pseuds/Elvesliketrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Thorin Oakenshield and his Company, with Hobbits throughout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Quest Begins...Kind of

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, this is the big work that I've been envisioning for a little bit. This is going to a be a long-ass journey for our dwarves, but it will be worth it, though they'll have to work pretty hard for their happy ending. This is mostly going to be canon compliant in the beginning (with a few characters added here and there) and diverge in the end. I'm not really sure by how much. The work is mostly going to be one-shot style, though we'll get more into the storyline once The Hobbit officially starts. Warnings will be for each chapter specifically, since this will be hopping around quite a bit. I was looking to go a bit deeper into the characterization and back story, so please, any suggestions or things that you would like to see are very welcome! Thank you so much for the support and reading, and I hope that you enjoy!

          The dwarf raced down the halls and towards his chambers. He hoped that Berra was alright, he prayed that she was alright, and the baby as well. She'd insisted that this had no effect on his training the royal guards, and that things should continue on as normal, for him at least. Now, normal had been thrown at the window, heralded by the near arrival of the baby. He thundered down the walkways. Because of his stature, most parted and got out of his way. Those who did not, soon learned their lesson. He ignored the cursing behind him and kept on towards his quarters. He had been training the guard when a servant had come, telling him that it was time. He hadn't even taken off his armor. His second in command had instantly taken over the training, wishing him luck for the hours to come. He whirled around another corner and slammed into a dwarf. They both went down hard, and both were cursing. "My apologies!" he grunted while trying to get up as quickly as possible. He then looked into the eyes of Thror, King Under the Mountain.

          "Is it time?" Thror asked with a chuckle. He nodded quickly, and Thror gave him a playful shove forward, telling him that he wouldn't want to miss the birth. He nodded his thanks and continued on his path like a bolt of thunder. He finally reached his chambers and threw open the door, startling about four midwives. He was not a gentle man, he never pretended to be. There were not many who were unafraid of him, and Berra was a special exception, it had been one of the things that had drawn him to her in the beginning. She was the only person in the world that he was gentle with, careful so that he did not break her, though she was a warrior in her own right. He undid his twin axes, Grasper and Keeper, and set them on the weapons shelf next to Berra's short sword a spike on either side. She lay on their bed, panting heavily.

          "I'm here," he whispered as he knelt down and took her hand. She chuckled and stroked his knuckles.

          "Good thing that you are, we were just getting ready to push," one of the midwives responded.

          "This soon?" he asked incredulously.

          "Your wife is stubborn, didn't call for us because she wanted to wait until you got home, didn't want to bother you," the midwife sighed.

          "Thought-thought it could wait," Berra panted.

          "Berra!" he scolded lightly, "You are never a burden, I promise you that! Now, let us meet our child." Berra nodded and smiled. Two hours later, he went to go fetch the blanket that they'd made for the baby. It was a deep red with silk lining, since red could be for a lad or a lass. He walked reverently over to the midwife who was cleaning the child and handed her the blanket. She wrapped the babe and handed it to Berra.

          "Do we have a strong son and heir, or have we been blessed with a daughter?" he questioned expectantly.

          "We have a son," Berra said as she smiled. Two days later, he was presented in full court. He was wrapped in a blanket of red velvet and silk emblazoned with the sigil of their house. Thror stood and beckoned the couple forward.

          "May we present our son and heir," Berra began in a strong voice.

          "Hail, Balin, son of Fundin," Fundin finished in a strong voice.

          "Hail!" the dwarves replied.

         


	2. Gentle Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A noble asks horrific questions, Berra loses her shit, Fundin is as happy as can be, and there is news for the line of Durin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for implied child abuse in this chapter, though NOTHING happens and the person who implies it is an idiot and a jerk. This is a very dark story, Azanulbizar and the dragon attack are going to be TRAGIC, and I'll screw with canon. Every family takes multiple hits in this, but the ending will be pretty happy, so there is that. In other news, this is now part of a series YAY!! I didn't like the idea of five hundred or so chapters in one story, so I divided it chronologically. This first part will deal with Erebor and will end with the dragon. This will focus pretty much on Houses Durin, Fundin, and Groin. We will get some Houses Ri and Ur towards the middle, since I want Dori and Bofur to be children in Erebor, though they won't be very old. Part 2 will be exile, Azanulbizar, and will be ending with finding Ered Luin (Azanulbizar will be pretty much the end, since Ered Luin will only take about a paragraph). Part 3 will be everything Ered Luin up to quest time, and we will be introducing our hobbits, and also some dwarves:) Part 4 will be the quest, ending with BOFA, and I'm pretty sure BOFA will be an AU, though I'm not sure in what way yet. Part 5 will be Erebor, since we need to clear some things up with the Company, House Ri especially. House Ri will have some shitty times throughout, even compared to the others in the company. Things will have to be resolved in Erebor. Part 5 will end with a few events before Lord of the Rings. Part 6 will be the last part and will deal with LOTR. I'm really sorry for the long notes, but I wanted to explain things, so that we know where we're going with this (I've only just figured it out for myself).

          Fundin stood on a balcony on the western side of the mountain. As she stood by and watched her husband and son, Berra stored this memory in her heart. Balin was wrapped in two blankets, due to Fundin’s worry that he would catch cold from the breeze, which was lightly blowing. Balin was now one month old, and this was his first time out of their chambers. Fundin slowly rocked the babe,who was cooing and burbling happily. Fundin had an enormous smile on his face as he held his son. Berra thought it was amusing how he handled the babe, holding him lightly but securely, as if he were made of glass. Many had been the time that she had woken to Fundin staring happily at their son while he slept. Before the birth, Berra only knew one person in Middle-Earth that Fundin was gentle with, and now that had changed to two, and she hoped for many more to be added to that list before long. Fundin spent a great deal of time at his work as head of the royal guard, therefore, Berra was content to stand off to the side as he gently rocked her son. Fundin spent as much time as he could with Balin, and it seemed that he was happiest when he was with him. She heard the heavy clump of boots approaching, but did not look at the passerby, assuming that they were a worker on his or her way down into the mines. She was startled when they clumped up next to her and stopped. Fundin was focused on Balin, and did not notice the newcomer. For years to come, Berra would thank Mahal for that. She turned to face the new dwarf, and saw that it was Sirra, a noblewoman from the Iron Hills that had recently moved to Erebor. Neither Fundin nor Berra really liked the woman, she was greedy and spiteful. Berra sighed and braced herself. “Sirra,” she greeted politely.

         “Berra,” she responded too sweetly, “’Tis a wonder that you let him near the babe. I would never have.” Berra’s head instantly snapped to Fundin, making sure that he hadn’t heard.

         “Explain yourself!” she hissed. She knew the nasty rumors that flew around court, about her and Fundin's...temper, but they had never been spoken to her face. She had never experienced any kind of temper with Fundin, oh they fought of course, but he never had gotten overly angry. Indeed he was the gentlest man that she knew! Fundin was still with Balin however, and had heard nothing of their conversation. "You know that Thror does not hold for such lies in court!" Berra spat.

          "We are not in court, and you are obviously too fearful of him to seek the help that you so obviously need, my dear," Sirra purred. Berra drew back her hand for a blow, and dropped it. Sirra sneered.

          "If you talk of this once more, I will pronounce it in open court, and you know that the king will not stand for it," Berra said as calmly as she could, "You would dare accuse my loving husband of something that he would _never_ be capable of doing!"

          "I have witnesses to allege to his temper," Sirra said angrily. Berra drew pack with a scowl. If she did have witnesses in court that Fundin had a temper, then it might not end well for their family.

          "You are a liar and a cruel woman. You only want us out of the court so that your greedy husband can ascend the ranks!" Berra spat out vehemently, "Bring your witnesses if you have them, for I'll prove that they speak lies! Go on, say their names!" In accordance with the law, Sirra was required to name her witnesses if honor was in question, which it most certainly was. Sirra blanched and backed up a few steps. "If you ever come near my family again, I'll kill you myself," Berra whispered. Sirra pressed herself against the wall while Fundin was still blissfully unaware of what was happening, though Sirra looked tempted to yell for him, if only for her own safety. Berra wished she would. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

          "Let it rest, cousin, for when you are more even tempered. You, Lady Sirra, will return to your home, _now_ ," a voice commanded. Berra turned to see her cousin Orla next to her. Sirra turned and fled down the hall. Orla took her by the arm and led her to the side. Berra panted and tried to regain control. Orla was a sweet woman, even-tempered and smart, and Groin still thanked his lucky stars for her every day. The line of Durin was indeed blessed when she married Lord Groin. Her comforting nature and happy face was a much-needed balm for the all-too-serious family. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly with a hand still on Berra's shoulder.

          "Yes, though I _will_ kill her next time," Berra sighed.

          "I was half-tempted to do it myself, but now is not the time to go losing your temper. Hopefully the news I bring will sooth your heart," Orla replied.

          "What did you come to tell us?" Berra asked.

          "Before we were so rudely interrupted, I had come to tell you that Groin and I were expecting," Orla said shyly.

          "This soon?! Oh Orla that is wonderful news! Come, we must tell Fundin, and Balin must now that he will soon have a playmate!" Berra said as she grabbed Orla by the hand. Neither Berra nor Sirra nor Orla ever mentioned what happened that day, though from then on it was unusual to see Balin and Fundin together without Berra with them. It broke Berra's heart, but she knew that it was better this way. Someday, she knew, the world would know that her husband had gentle hands, he only used them when he knew you well enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I really liked the idea of people thinking that Fundin is this total jerk, but him being all fluffy at home. I have officially fucked with canon. I really saw Oin as being close to Balin in age, and Thorin will be too. I just thought it would be weird if Thorin would be BFF's with a guy that was like fifty years older than him. Dwalin and Balin will also be closer in age, though there will still be a gap. Dori and Bofur are probably going to be the human equivalent of six years old when Smaug crashes the party, just so that's explained. Gloin will be about ten in human years, Balin, Oin, and Thorin about eighteen, Dwalin about fifteen, Nori will be thought of, but won't be along for a little bit, and Ori, Kili, and Fili will be farther down the road. I know that we don't get to meet our beloved dragon for a while yet, but I just wanted to get things cleared up.


	3. Promise Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen is not well, and Groin worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day, huzzah! I hope you like and thank you so much for the kudos and the views!

 

          As the days went past, Orla got bigger and bigger, and Groin got more and more unmanageable. "Really Groin," Orla scolded lightheartedly, "I cannot stay in bed for the last two months of my pregnancy, I must attend Merin and Thrain's wedding, they've been waiting so long!"

          "Aye, that they have. They would 'ave waited for the Queen's health to bounce back, but I think that they've figured it out that she ain't gonnae bounce," Groin said sadly as he shook his head, "It is important that we both go, considerin' how they rushed it so that the Queen could attend, but I wished that ye didn't have to. They would understand!"

          "They would, but that does not mean that we should make it so," Orla said sadly, "Thrain and Thror have been hurting so much lately, what with the Queen, and they need all of the support that they can get." She continued mending her best dress, and heard the sound of Groin clumping over to her. Soon she was looking him in the eyes as he knelt before her.  

          "Just promise me that ya will not leave me. I could not bare it if ye did," Groin said thickly. Tears started to fill his eyes. Rarely did Orla see her husband like this, rarely was he this vulnerable.

          "You know that I can promise you no such thing. However, I can promise you that I will go down fighting, like a true dwarf," she whispered as she brought her forehead to his and laid his hand on her belly, "This is a joyous time, my love, soon we will have a child, one that you will teach to be strong and fierce, just as you are." Groin chuckled.

          "And you will teach it the meanin' of wisdom," Groin said as he rubbed her belly with a smile, "We oughta be namin' it after both of us, you know. If it's a boy, I think that Oin will suit it just fine."

          "It shall, and if it is a daughter, it shall be Glora," Orla whispered. Groin laughed and nodded. Orla continued her mending, and they prepared for the wedding. That night, Thrain and Merin were wed under the deep stone of the mountain. Thror stood off to the side while the Queen sat in a plush chair next to him. Orla was allowed a seat as well (dwarven weddings were always done standing), due to her condition. Groin stood proudly behind her and wished that the wedding could have taken place under better circumstances. Fundin stood behind the king in his armor with Berra beside him, holding Balin, who was surprisingly quiet during the ceremony, only with the occasional coo, which Berra was quick to hush. Thrain stood tall and proud, with his braids done up elaborately. He had a joyous smile on his face, though his eyes would water sometimes. Merin could not take her eyes off of Thrain, and they both said their vows without any hesitation. When the ceremony was over, they all went to the feast. Ale and food flowed thickly and quickly, and all of the dwarves rejoiced, for there was hope for the king's line. Thror continually asked the Queen if she needed to go lie down, or if she was too cold, or if she needed more food. The Queen bore it all, and showed how tired she was. Usually, Thror's fussing over his beloved was put down quickly. However, she stayed until the end of the feast, though she was exhausted when she went back to her chambers. Thror put his arms around her waist and helped his only love to her rooms. Orla knew that if the Queen died, then so would Thror, and it would be a sad day. That night, the Queen passed away in her sleep. She died peacefully, with a smile on her face. That morning, Thror's wails could be heard through Erebor, and soon Thrain's joined them. He was their only son, as the birth had been hard on the Queen, and Thror would not risk his wife's life for more heirs. The line of Durin mourned, though hope was still growing in Orla's womb. She felt so tired, but then she remembered her vow to Groin, and she lightly refused all of his fussing. The two months flew by, and Orla wished for Oin/Glora to come soon, so that he or she might sooth the king's still-aching heart.   


	4. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oin is introduced to the world and meets the oldest member of the Company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter, please enjoy:)

          Orla was trying to find a comfortable position in the dark of the night. Groin slept uneasily beside her, he always woke to her noises now, fearful that she should need anything. He had grown more nervous with every day. He fretted about the nursery, always asking if they needed anything else for the new arrival, and Orla wished that Oin/Glora would arrive soon to ease the mind of his or her parents. She grimaced in pain. She didn't feel as if the babe had kicked her, but it probably had. Tonight was especially hard to gain sleep, and she wondered why. Soon, however, she had the answer. Water pooled onto the bed and blankets (her favorite quilt, she mentally sighed). She nudged Groin, and it just had to be _this_ night that he decided to sleep heavily. He started and turned onto his stomach. "Groin, my love," she whispered, "It is time." She smacked him upside the head with a pillow. He opened his eyes blearily and brought her into focus.

          "What is it me love?" Groin asked worriedly. Just then, a contraction decided to seize Orla, and she grasped her stomach in pain. Groin instantly leapt out of bed. "What is it?!" he said hysterically. She gestured to the pool of water, unable to speak. He got even paler. "Oh Mahal," he breathed, "You two just wait one second, I'm goin' for the healer!" He thundered out of the room, screaming for the healer. Berra heard the noise from their home next door and went to her aid. Orla remembered to tell Oin/Glora about how their father rushed about the castle in nothing but a tunic on top...and absolutely nothing on bottom. She'd even hung his pants on a chair for him the night before. Berra grasped her hand just as Groin and the healer, a young but experienced thing named Holdir, rushed into the room. Orla snickered at Groin's lack of pants. Groin looked confusedly at her, until she gestured to where his britches out to be. He gasped and dove for the chair. Holdir knelt down next to her. He ran his hands over her stomach.

          "You're doing fine, dear. It shouldn't be long now, little thing certainly isn't very patient," he chuckled. They settled Orla back against the pillows. Hours later, Orla was swearing, Berra was comforting her cousin as best she could, and Groin looked like he might faint, though he held tightly to Orla's hand. Holdir looked down below and smiled. "Alright dear, now _push_ , as hard as you can!" he commanded with a laugh. Orla screamed and did as she was told. After an hour, the babe came screaming into the world. The sun rose into a pure, cloudless sky to welcome him to the world. "It is a boy," Holdir breathed.

          "Hello, Oin," Orla breathed as he was settled in her arms. He had beautiful gray eyes and chocolate brown hair. His eyes closed soon, however, and he settled into sleep. Groin was waiting expectantly by her side. She carefully handed the babe off to him. His golden hair came down in waves to where the babe was. Orla's fiery red hair (her best trait) was plastered to her skin. Oin was a troublemaker, even in his sleep. He grasped one of his father's braids and pulled. Groin gave a watery chuckle. Berra came up and cleared her throat.

          "May I go get Fundin, I know he'll want to meet the new addition," she said quietly. Orla nodded and Berra quietly left the room. Holdir started to pack up his things. Groin turned to him.

          "Thank you for everything, Holdir. How is Lora, now don't blush I know that ye've had eyes on her for a good spell! Have ye spoken to her yet?" he asked. Holdir shook his head.

          "Then that is the first step," Orla replied. Holdir nodded and left the room. He was such a sweet lad. He was incredibly good with writing and illustrations, there was some talk that he would be a scribe, but he'd turned to his other talent, healing. Fundin, Berra, and the year-old Balin soon came into the room. The lad was now able to sit up by himself, an accomplishment that Fundin was immensely proud of. He was settled on his father's hip with a thumb in his mouth. Fundin smiled at the baby, who was still in Groin's arms. He took Balin over to see.

          "Balin, meet your cousin, Oin," Fundin greeted as he shifted Balin so that he could see. Balin gave a sleepy coo, raised a meaty hand, and thwacked Oin on the nose. Berra instantly whisked him away with heartfelt apologies. Orla laughed and Groin held the babe somewhat protectively. The day that Oin was born was a day of rejoicing, and Orla was sure that she would tell him about it often enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oin is here, and receives due greeting from his cousin! Also, we'll be seeing Holdir later on, so keep an eye out for him. Thank you for reading!


	5. Healing Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king is still in mourning, and the newlyweds have a serious discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet Thrain and Merin in this chapter! I wanted gold sickness for Thror to be incredibly slow, until its too late, I still want him to be a grieving, but good, king. But he's grieving pretty hard right now. Some sexual content, but no description and nothing really goes on.

          The months passed in a flurry. Oin was now two months and doing well, and Balin had just passed his first year. Now he was starting to sit up by himself pretty well, and Fundin was already talking about teaching him to walk. Thrain stared up at the canopy above his bed while Merin slept soundly beside him. He sighed and shifted, and she started.

          "My apologies, my love," he whispered.

          "What is it?" she asked. She knew that Thrain had been much more tense lately. Thror barely came out of his room except for his important kingly duties, the servants were forced to bring all of his meals to his rooms, and not all of these came back eaten. Therefore, her husband had taken a great deal of the responsibilities in the running of the kingdom. It grieved her to be so burdened this early in their marriage. They hadn't even gotten to have a week spent alone together, as was tradition. She helped in every way that she could. Thrain dealt mostly with the guilds, and Merin dealt with the people and the issues that occurred there. They handled open court jointly. They both thanked Mahal every day for Groin, Thror's chief advisor. He spared them as much time as he could, though he was busy with Oin and Orla. Beside her, Thrain sighed.

          "I was thinking of father. He needs to come out of that room! I know that you, me, and Groin do a well enough job on our own, but our people need their king," Thrain sighed.

          "Aye, that they do," Merin sighed, "Not even letting Oin and Balin be together with him has helped him. I'm not really sure what we _can_ do at this point. What about slowly reintroducing him to his duties, but not giving him responsibility? You could invite him to tour the treasure chamber with you and the treasurer tomorrow. That way, he is helping and is starting to get involved once more, but you're still there to bear the brunt of the responsibility. If anything goes wrong, you can handle it." Thrain reached over and hugged her.

          "I thank Mahal every day that he has blessed me with you. You are wise, my wife," Thrain chuckled happily. Merin grunted and snuggled closer to Thrain. Thrain felt in him a yearning for Merin as he had felt only a few times before. He rolled onto his side. "If there is something I could also talk to you about?" Thrain asked tentatively, "Now I don't want to rush you, and there is no rush. I was just wondering...if-if we might try for a child again." Merin sighed.

          "Oh Thrain, you only but had to ask," she sighed deeply. That morning, Thrain invited his father to tour the treasure chamber with him. Thror reluctantly accepted. They entered the chamber and stood while the treasurer went to get his ledgers. Thrain came over and saw Thror staring at a pile of gold. He had a deep look of concentration and grief on his face.

          "Gold, just like her hair, her beautiful hair," he whispered. Around the room he went, sapphires like her eyes, silver like her heart, and mithril for strength. Thrain was slightly concerned, but then again, all dwarves had a deep relationship with the stone of the mountain. Already, his father was beginning to look more grounded. He was asking the treasurer questions and actually taking the brunt of the responsibility for the tour. Perhaps it was good that he found a reminder of her. He was a good man, who loved deeply and truly, and Dis had been his only true love. When the tour was done, Thror came up to Thrain and told him that he would accompany him to his next duty. Thrain smiled as he and his father walked through the mountain. This was the man that he had missed! Yes, this was a good thing, a very good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we know where Dis' name comes from! How did you like it?


	6. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balin figures out who to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, new chapter! This is all fluff.

          Balin was almost there. The dwarfling of a year and a half was almost to the stage of walking. He could pull himself up to the table, to Fundin's eternal worry (lest he should smack his head whilst falling), but he couldn't take those first steps. Berra went back to smithing, since being a full-time soldier was not very profitable, and waited for her son to go running about the world. She figured that she had best start crafting the helm that Fundin would no doubt request for their accident-prone baby. She and Fundin had arranged their work schedules so that someone was always with the baby, neither of them believed in another raising their child. One fine morning, it was Fundin's day at home. He kissed Berra and Balin clung to his mother slightly, still getting used to the idea of her being gone. Fundin and Balin went inside and shut the door. The man went to go get a bottle of formula for the baby (they'd only just started him on mush), and left Balin to play with his blocks. The lad loved to organize things, always stacking this or that. He'd been overjoyed when Groin and Orla had the excellent idea for blocks on his name-day. Fundin walked back into the living room and found Balin standing at the table. He'd taken his hands off of it and was trying to step away from it. Fundin instantly knelt down and held out the bottle. "C'mon lad," he encouraged, "Come to Father." He held out his hands and Balin made a first tentative step. He then crashed to the floor and wailed. Fundin instantly scooped him up. He stroked Balin's head and made shushing noises. "It's alright lad, you got your first step in! You'll pick it up in no time, you just need something to support yourself with," he said gently. He set Balin behind him and went to pick up a book Berra had left on the table. He looked behind to see Balin grasping at his cloak, and he chuckled. The lad loved the bright, moving object. Red was the color of their house, so the cape was made a deep red with the sigil of House Fundin on the back. He was walking to put the book on the shelf when he felt a tugging on his cape. He took no note of it and put it on the shelf. He heard whining behind him and more tugging. His head snapped around, only to find Balin grasping onto his cloak with a death-grip. The lad smiled at him and cooed. Fundin gave a marvelous chuckle. "Oh lad, you're walking, you're really walking! Never thought of that as something to hold onto. Well, we'll just go and get your mother at the end of the day as a surprise, eh?" he asked with joy. Balin cooed at him again. And so, Berra got a surprise when she came out of the forges. There was her husband, walking slowly towards her whilst continuously checking behind him. Panic rose in her throat and she ran up to ask where the baby was, only to find him grasping at his father's cloak and giggling like it was the most entertaining thing in the world. Fundin was almost disappointed when Balin didn't need the cloak anymore, though his son still followed him everywhere. Balin had found someone to follow, someone who was a king in his own mind. There would be only one other person in his life who would fit that bill, and even he would dim in comparison to the first man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I thought it would be cool if Fundin was a total helicopter parent with Balin, though he'll be less so with Dwalin since he has more experience. I also thought it would be funny if Balin would be that kid who crashed into everything possible while learning to walk.


	7. Sneak Peek #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneak peek for Part 2: Blood on my Hands!! The dwarves arrive at Ered Luin after fifteen years of wandering!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am SO appreciative of all of the reads and kudos. In honor of the magic 100 views, this is a sneak peek at Part 2! Please comment, I want to see what you think before it becomes an official part of the story. This may not be exactly the same as when in shows up in Blood on my Hands, but it will in general be about the same. Thanks again, you guys are awesome!!

          Thorin Oakenshield reached the crest of the hill and looked down. Before him stretched the lush valley of Ered Luin, seated right up against the Blue Mountains. Yes, he was right to take them here. He motioned for the train to come forward. All of the surviving Ereboreans started to move forward. Most were on foot, there were few wagons, and these were used for the dwarrowdams, dwarflings, and those too old or sick to walk. Five wagons were filled with supplies. Just then, a streak of blonde rushed out of the back of a wagon. A heavily pregnant Dis leaned out from the back. "Fili!" she called. Thorin smiled and picked up the five year-old.

          "Is this it Unca?" he asked. Thorin chuckled and nodded.

          "Yes Fili, we are home," he said in relief.

          "Really, with a house and a roof and everything?!" he asked joyously.

          "Yes sister-son, we'll have a home. We'll have a chimney, and you and your brother or sister shall have a room to yourselves," Thorin said with a smile.

          "Mama, mama, Unca says that the baby and me get our own room!" Fili cheered. Just then, another small form tumbled out of the wagon, joyful to follow his friend. Two year-old Ori toddled forward as fast as his legs could carry him. He'd just started walking a few weeks before. Lora made a move to get out of the wagon, but was beat to it.

          "I have him Mama, I have him!" Nori cried as he ran forward. Ori was babbling unintelligibly and giggling. His fourteen year-old older brother galloped up to him and went down in the grass. Lora called for them both from the wagon. Dori then jumped down, and the boy raced up to them.

          "I have them!" he called. Lora rolled her eyes and looked to Dis.

          "Why is it that 'having them' always seems to require a game of chase?" she asked dryly.

          "Better there than the wagon, and besides, Thorin is with them. His maturity level is slightly higher than Dori's," Dis quipped. Lora hooted with laughter. She rubbed her belly and looked at her happy children. Thorin was standing on the crest with Fili on his shoulders when something pulled on his pant-leg. He looked down to see Nori's caramel eyes looking up at him pleadingly.

          "What can I do for you Master Nori?" Thorin asked with a fake air of imperiousness.

          "Is everyone going to have a house? Ori gets cold at night, and Mama's always afraid that he'll wander off if we're not careful," he said quietly. Thorin knelt down and met the lad's eyes.

          "I assure you, everyone is going to get a house," Thorin said warmly. Nori beamed up at him.

          "Hear that Ori, a house!" he called. Ori cooed from Dori's lap and put another flower in Dori's mithril-colored hair. Thorin shook his head. They were home, and that was all that they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	8. Meeting You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holdir makes his move...finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter, yay! And also, no warnings *shocked gasp*.

          Lora set down her anvil and flexed her shoulders. It had been a long day at the forges, but the steel had been kind and she had gotten much work done. The masters were slightly on edge since King Thror had started monitoring their profits more closely, but most (Lora included) felt that the forges would prosper under more attention. She felt that it was happy day as she went to the level of the mountain that contained the huge market. She was seventy-five (she'd reached majority last month), single, and had just completed her apprenticeship. What more was there to live for? She noticed the young healer watching her again. She'd noticed him watching her many times, but he'd never done anything. When he noticed her staring, he would instantly blush and look down at the floor. She'd had enough of this pining. She wiped her hands on her breeches and strode confidently over to him. "Since you don't seem to be doing anything else except stare, I figured I would introduce myself first. Lora, daughter of Hora, at your service," she said with a bow. The many blushed and stuttered.

          "Holdir, son of Haldr, at your service," he said quietly.

          "Good to meet you, why are you staring at me?" she asked bluntly.

          "I-I thought you were so pretty, but I knew that you probably wouldn't want to talk to me," he stuttered. She was indeed considered beautiful for her people. Her mithril hair cascaded down to the small of her back, and her eyes were a beautiful gray. The man before her had a hair of beautiful orange with caramel eyes, quite the stunning contrast.

          "I think that you're pretty too, if you'd stop finding the floor so interesting. C'mon if you're going to stare at me, you might as well buy me dinner," Lora responded. She seized a stuttering and trying to object Holdir and dragged him to a good restaurant that she knew. By the end of the night, she knew that Holdir was eighty (she was glad that they were close in age), a healer, and incredibly smart. Holdir learned that she was a smith, seventy-five, and that it was better not to refuse her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we get to start at the beginning of a relationship! What did you think? I thought that Dori would look like his Mom (yes, we've finally met Mama and Papa Ri :) while Ori would have Dad's hair, and Nori would have his eyes. However, Nori would be a bit more like his Mom in temper while Ori is his Dad through and though. Dori is...well, Dori is Dori.


	9. The Laws of our Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thror speaks of the law and Thrain stands up for what is his.

          "It's been two years since we were wed, and still nothing," Merin sniffled. Thrain shifted from where he knelt beside her and sighed.

          "It is hard for our people to conceive, you know this. We _will_ have a child, we must be patient!" Thrain said encouragingly. Merin nodded. They were about to continue the conversation when there was a knock on the door. A guard came into the room, telling them that their presence was requested in the king's chambers. Thrain tried to refuse, but the guard replied that it was extremely urgent. He stood Merin up and they went to the chambers of Thror. The king stood up and waved them to chairs, and they both sat. The guard bowed deeply and left the room, pulling the door shut behind him. "What is wrong, father?" Thrain asked confusedly.

          "You have been married for two years, and yet you have failed to produce me an heir. You have tried, have you not?" Thror demanded.

          "Father, that is hardly something that I would speak of-" Thrain said in a startled tone.

          "Yes," Merin interrupted flatly, "But has only been two years, the child will come." Thrain quietly praised his wife's strength. Thror scoffed.

          "And how can you be sure? Our line must endure Thrain! I will not have others take what is ours after we are dead!" Thror yelled. Thrain backed away, stunned. Tears began to build in Merin's eyes, this was a sore subject for the both of them. Yet, she held strong and held back her tears.

          "Then what do you propose we do?" Thrain asked quietly.

          "I would have you divorce her. Love is a beautiful thing for the common people, but love is not enough for the line of kings," Thror responded flatly. Merin gasped and backed away, betrayal on her face as she looked Thrain in the eyes.

          "You knew about this," she breathed. Thrain grabbed each side of her face and turned it up towards him.

          "I did not," he whispered. She smiled with tears in her eyes, and he slowly turned back towards his father.

          "She is my wife and my One, you do her dishonor with your words," Thrain said coldly. Merin grasped his biceps in an attempt to ground him.

          "I will not have others steal _my_ gold because a common whore has seduced you!! There are laws, laws which state that the king may force a divorce, on the grounds that the spouse has the inability to produce heirs," Thror said detachedly.

          "We need more time, it took you five years to bear Thrain!!" Merin protested vehemently, "I will not allow our marriage to burn to ashes on your whim, _my king_!"

          "I can see that she has seduced you indeed. How much, how much gold to make you leave?" Thror sneered. Merin pulled her hands off of Thror's biceps.

          "Go to our rooms, I'll be along soon. I shall have words with my father," Thrain instructed flatly. Merin nodded, grasped his shoulder, and left. She motioned for the guards to follow her. Once he knew they were completely alone, Thrain stepped up and punched Thror squarely in the jaw. The king cried out and toppled to the floor, rubbing his jaw. He gasped and panted as he lay there on the floor. He stood up quickly and grasped Thrain's arms.

          "I do not know what came over me, I am sorry, I didn't mean it...!" the king babbled. Thrain shook his head darkly.

          "You have insulted my wife and her honor. I will not forget this, but I need to calm myself, and also comfort Merin. Know this, I stand with my wife, I shall stand by her side. If this house burns, then I'll be damned if we don't burn together," Thrain said deeply. A fire shone in his eyes, and Thror stepped back. Thrain turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him. He trotted down the halls, and he saw Holdir talking with some woman, but he ignored them. He came quietly into their rooms and saw Merin in a ball on the floor, sobbing. He took her in his arms and shushed her as she sobbed. Soon, the sobs turned to sniffles, and she glanced up at him with watery eyes.

          "Thank you," she whispered brokenly. He grasped her chin with his fingers and drew her eyes to his.

          "Always," he whispered. They kissed, and all was well, for now.


	10. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundin feels inadequate, and Balin finds his voice.

          Fundin looked at the report in his hands. They finally had information on their thief. He lived alone in a relatively stable neighborhood, and he had no family to speak of. He looked to the two young guards that stood before him. They'd just come from their apprenticeships, and this would be a perfect first arrest. He gave the guards his instructions and tips, and told them to do well. Once they walked out of his office-door, he never saw them again. Later that day, he called on one's father and mother, and another's pregnant wife. The thief was more dangerous than they thought, he said, he was good with knives, though they didn't know it at the time. The reinforcements didn't get there in time, he said. They fought and died bravely, he said. He made apologies and promises of justice that meant nothing, and he turned away from their blank eyes. He helped the pregnant dwarrowdam make it to her parent's home, and he listened to their wails. While they were grieving, he turned away and left quietly. His words meant nothing. He picked up Balin from Orla and Groin (Berra had been called in since one of the other workers was sick) and walked home. He didn't see the people walking by, he only saw his loving son on his hip. Balin babbled to him in the half-talk that he'd been using lately, and Fundin tried to listen. He unlocked the house and set Balin on the floor. The little dwarfling looked up at him curiously. Fundin tore off his cloak and sank to his knees. He put his head in his hands and tore at his hair. "What am I, Balin?" he ground out, "How can I deserve you and your mother if I can't even protect my own men? How did I come by two special people like you two?" Suddenly, his lap was full of dwarfling. Balin always seemed to know what Berra or him wanted, even though they didn't say. The boy was smart, Fundin thought he might be a politician, take after Groin. At the moment, Fundin didn't care how he knew to be in his lap, he just clutched him tightly. "What am I, Balin?" he whispered. Fundin had seen battle, had seen men die, but never like this. They were the guards, they weren't supposed to die! Get wounded, perhaps, but guards were never killed. These two were the first he'd ever lost. Besides, there was money and work for everyone, poverty was almost nonexistent, why would _anyone_ need to steal?

          "Da!" a small voice chirped. Fundin's head snapped down to Balin.

          "What?" he breathed.

          "Da!" Balin chirped. Fundin laughed a watery laugh and stroked the boy's caramel locks.

          "He's right you know," a voice said from the door. Fundin looked up to see Berra, and she came to kneel beside them, and put a hand on Fundin's knee. "No matter what else you are, you are Balin's father, and my husband. You are everything to us, and we believe in you. You are a good guardsman, you never could have seen that those lads would die, and the fault lies on the thief, not you. Now, will you sit here with us, or will you bring justice for his family?" Berra asked strongly. That night, Fundin sobbed in the arms of his beloved wife. That week, the thief was executed for murder and thievery. Fundin still wouldn't stop smiling that he was Balin's first word, though Berra desperately tried to teach him "ma".


	11. Birth of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope comes to the line of Durin FINALLY

          Merin stirred and felt her stomach roil. She had been vomiting for weeks, and nothing would calm her stomach! She reached for the bowl they now kept by the bed permanently. At first, both her and Thrain had thought that it was a common bug that was going around the mountain, but it only lasted a week, and this was going on three. Thrain was starting to get worried, as was everyone else. Thrain got up at the first. He rolled out of bed and started to get dressed. Merin was perplexed by this, normally he would stay in bed as long as he was able. She grew suspicious as he handed her her clothes. "And where are we going?" Merin asked, trying not to sound too curious.

          "To go and see Holdir, he should be almost done with his shift by now," Thrain said.

          "Thrain, I am fine!" she protested.

          "If this were the bug, you would have been better two weeks ago! Something is wrong, and I intend to see what it is," Thrain said. Merin got dressed and arm-in-arm they walked to the medic's office. The older healers shouldn't be in yet. It was common practice to have the younger healers (with one or two older ones) in the morning and night, so that they gained some much-needed experience. Holdir greeted them once they came inside and took Merin to a back room. Thrain was commanded to wait outside, and wait he did. Finally, Holdir stepped out, cleaning his hands. Thrain got up and looked at the healer expectantly.

          "Havral, command for the bells of celebration to be rung, for today have we learned that Durin's line has its heir," Holdir said solemnly. Thrain gasped and rushed to Holdir, grabbing his arms.

          "Do you jest?" Thrain said breathlessly.

          "I would never jest at this, Thrain, you know better! Merin is pregnant, you shall have a child in the fair summer," Holdir said with a smile, "Now if you will excuse me, I promised Lora I would take her to Dale today, and my shift is ended. Congratulations, my prince," Holdir said quietly. In the mountain, the bells of celebration sounded out to welcome Durin's heir. Cheers rang from the halls, and Thrain smiled brightly. Merin came out of the room, and he hugged her tightly.

          "We've done it Thrain," she whispered, "By summer, we'll have a child." That summer, the dwarves of Erebor joyously welcomed Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain.


	12. All These Long Years (House of Durin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happenings in the House of Durin during the span of thirty-eight years up to the dragon attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you guys, I have been really frustrated on how this story is going, and I don't think that its been moving along quickly enough. While I've loved the fluff, I think that things need to speed up a bit more and get to the dragon attack. I really meant for this to be more of a backstory, so that when we got to Ered Luin and the Quest, we would know more about these guys. Therefore, my mind supplied me with a brilliant idea. Each house will receive one chapter that will span the length of the thirty-eight years. This will allow us a pretty good amount of plot development, and will also let us get to know our families. House Ur will be a bit long, since we haven't even been introduced to them yet, and House Ri will get their spotlight as well. These chapters will lead right up to the day before the dragon attack. The next set of chapters will have the same set-up, one chapter for each house during the dragon attack.

The feast for the Prince of Erebor was a grand event indeed. Merin stood to the right of the throne and Thrain beside her as they presented the baby to the court. There was a grand feast afterwards, and all came to see the new babe. Though Fundin and Berra came to give their greetings, both couples knew that there would time the next day to meet Thorin, this feast was for the people. When the feast finally ended, they climbed back into their beds. The next afternoon a knock was heard at the door. Merin went to open it, and found Orla and Berra on the other side with their children. Oin was introduced to Thorin while he hid his face in his mother's neck. He was a smart lad, though very shy, but Orla said that he was growing out of it. Berra hefted Balin higher up onto her hip and walked over to the cradle that held Thorin. "Balin, this is your cousin, Thorin," she said. Balin smiled and leaned down to get a better look.

"Hewo," Balin chiped happily, "I'm Balin." Thorin cooed and put his fist into his mouth as greeting. "He doesn't do nothin' Mama," Balin observed.

"He's a babe, Balin. You were just like that when you were his age. He'll learn how to do things, when he grows older," Berra said gently. Balin pondered this (already he was a smart lad) and smiled.

"I'll teach him," he chirped, "I'll teach him everythin' I know!" Berra smiled and wondered how long it would be before her son grew impatient, and Merin was glad that Thorin would have a good role-model. Yet, the small boy was true to his word. Balin would hold Thorin and teach him everything he knew. He would hold him in his arms and talk to him for hours. The boys grew, and Thorin followed Balin, just as Balin followed Fundin. When Thorin learned to walk, it was because he wanted to follow the young boy, when Thorin talked, it was so that he could respond to Balin's questions. Five years later, Frerin joined them, and Merin would follow behind, praying to Mahal that her five year-old wouldn't drop his new baby brother. Thorin grew into a beautiful child, sweet and happy and healthy. He gained wisdom through Balin's careful instructions, and Oin would sometimes come and add his own wisdom. However, when Balin was ten and Thorin was seven, a new addition to the group was to be had. Dwalin, son of Fundin, arrived in the world. The group of four (sometimes five) dwarflings would walk in a line. Balin had Dwalin in his arms, Thorin walked beside Balin, and Frerin toddled alongside Thorin, who gripped his brother's hand. An anxious parent would follow along behind, while armed guards made themselves inconspicuous in the shadows. Balin was a smart child, and picked up his lessons quickly. Thrain saw how closely Thorin listened to his friend, and Balin was sent to Groin, so that he might learn how to advise a king. Oin was a quiet lad, and yet fierce. He'd completely gotten over his shyness, and Groin started to talk of weapons training. Frerin was much like Thorin in temperament. He aimed to please, and he adored Thorin as much as Thorin adored him. He was the easiest to get Thorin to smile, though the boy did it often, and Thorin often brought out Frerin's laugh. The two were as close as close could be, and it warmed the hearts of their parents. Dwalin soon learned to walk, and he took his place by Thorin's side. While Thorin followed Balin, he stood with Dwalin. The eldest was a teacher, advisor, and friend, the other was a partner in crime, a good listener, and almost a brother. Thrain was amused when Thorin asked why Dwalin didn't live with them like Frerin did, if they were both his brothers. Yet, it did not last. The kingdom was growing restless, and the king was spiraling downwards. Thrain now saw that his father loved gold too much, and he tried to take his mind off of it with his children. Despite this, Thror drifted farther and farther away. Taxes went up, and the people worried. Thror demanded that both the mines and the forges be manned both day and night. Fundin was forced to work at home, as Berra would come home only to collapse in their bed from exhaustion. Thrain tried to distance the children from the king, but the king needed an heir. When Frerin was two and Thorin was eight, they were informed that they would have another sibling. Thrain and Merin prayed that this new child would help the king to become his former self once more. Dis was born, and the feasts for the princess lasted a week. Thror would not be appeased in his madness, and the day after Dis' birth, he took it upon himself to show Thorin how to rule a kingdom. That was the first time Frerin ever saw his mother cry, and he clung to her for the rest of the day. Each day, Thror would take Thorin with him, and each day he grew colder and colder. Now, only Frerin and Dis could bring a smile to his face. Frerin, with his shining golden hair and big blue eyes, saw his brother didn't smile anymore, and he took it upon himself to shower him with love. Every night after he was tucked in, he would go to Thorin, and they would both go to Dis' cradle to tell her a story, and then they would cuddle on the rug until they fell asleep. Eventually, Dis was moved into their room. But still Thorin drifted farther and farther away, and the piles of gold in the treasury grew higher and higher. One night, Frerin could not sleep, and he padded to Mama and Papa's door. The fire was dim in the living room, and he could hear voices inside their bedroom. Was Mama crying?! He then heard Mama's voice through her tears.

"He's my son, Thrain! He's my son, and I don't even know him anymore, and I can't do it! Where is the sweet boy that used to beg me for a hug, and now tells me that princes do not engage in such silly things?! Where is he Thrain, because I want him back! I don't care if your father is the bloody king, I will _not_ lose my son to him!" Merin cried. Frerin cringed, he hadn't heard them talk like this before.

"I don't know Merin, but what are we to do? Father will have an heir, and better Thorin than Frerin or Mahal forbid Dis. Frerin wouldn't have the strength for it, and Dis is still too young. But you're right, this has gone too far," Thrain sighed, "He's only a child, and not even next in line!"

"So we just sacrifice our son then?" Merin said.

"No, tomorrow I will go to my father and tell him that Thorin needs more time at home. The boy is exhausted and this has gone too far. I'll tell him that he needs lessons with Groin, that should at least be easier. Father needs to focus on running the kingdom, and teaching Thorin only takes away from that. At least that's what I'll tell him. It should work Merin, he'll listen to reason," Thrain said tiredly.

"And if he doesn't?" Merin whispered fearfully.

"Your family is originally from the Iron Hills, yes?" Thrain said gently.

"Yes," Merin responded confusedly.

"Then you will take the children, all of them, there if he does not listen to reason," Thrain said deeply. Frerin's eyes filled with tears. He couldn't leave Papa! Papa needed them, he said so himself! Frerin slowly opened the door, and Merin gasped. She demanded how long he had been there, but he said nothing. He just climbed into the bed and nuzzled against Mama's chest. Her teary breaths told him that she knew the answers already. Fingers began to card through his hair, and he looked to see Papa stroking his head with tears in his eyes. Thorin began to come home earlier after that, and his lessons with Groin increased, though Groin often looked worried now. Thorin started arms training, and he grew into a fierce warrior, though not anywhere near as fierce as Dwalin. Frerin took to the bow, to his Grandfather's anger. Thrain stood by his decision, however, and the scoldings from his Grandfather grew less. Where Thorin was learning to be strong and Frerin was sweet, Dis was naturally strong. Frerin was the one who held Thorin's hand to comfort him, but Dis was the strong rock that Thorin could lean back against in times of trouble. She was often angry with Grandfather, and Papa had to stop her from yelling at him many times. They were worried that Thorin would drift away, and yet still he came back to his family. Every night, he would walk back to Merin's arms (hugs were now allowed, after an argument between Papa and Grandfather) and Frerin's greetings. But still the king grew worse and worse, and the family lived on a sinking ship. Thrain started talking more of the Iron Hills, and Thror piled up more gold. Then came an astonishing announcement, Merin was pregnant once more! And so at 52, 47, and 44, Thorin, Frerin, and Dis started preparing to welcome a new sibling into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think, was the pace okay? Also, I did alter it so that dwarves would come of age at 55 years, so that my characters would line up. In my head, dwarves live to around 300, but the years don't start catching up to them until around 250 or 275. In this way, Thorin will be 52 at the dragon, Frerin 47, Dis 44, Balin 55, Dwalin 45, Dori 15, Bofur 15, Oin 55, and Gloin will be about 25 or so, I'm not quite sure.


	13. All These Long Years (House Fundin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happenings of House Fundin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter guys, this one will probably be shorter, as so much of House Fundin is tied in with House Durin.

Berra could see that Balin was a smart child. Anyone could tell by the look in his eyes and by the way that he spoke. She could see his love of learning in the way that his eyes glittered when he told Thorin of the things that he'd discovered with his father or mother. She made her presence known at the door and grasped her growing stomach. Today was her last day at the forges, for the last three months she would be on bed rest. Balin scampered over to her and clutched her leg, he and Fundin had a talk early on in the pregnancy as to why she couldn't pick him up, and she was glad of it. "How was Aunt Merin, Thorin, and Frerin?" she asked.

"Thorin was glad when I taught him about leaves, and Frerin tried to eat one!" Balin said excitedly.

"What happened then?" Berra asked with amusement.

"Aunt Merin made him spit it out and told him that eating leaves would turn him into an elf. He wouldn't touch them after that," Balin explained seriously. Berra hooted with laughter, leave it to Merin to come up with something that would break dwarven stubbornness!

"Indeed?" she asked imperiously. Balin nodded, his eyes wide. "Good thing you didn't eat one," Berra observed. Balin nodded much too seriously for one of ten and she snickered. She took him to the kitchen to prepare dinner, and the memory always made her smile, though nothing of the like ever came up again. However, years later and half a world away, both Balin and Thorin would remember this important lesson as they looked at the salads placed before them in Rivendell. Both started howling with laughter, much to the panic of Lord Elrond, Gandalf, present elves, their company, and their resident hobbit. After their explanation, Lord Elrond laughed for the second time in two hundred years (the other time was the flour incident with Elladan and Elrohir, and it was a generally known fact that they didn't talk about that). However, a ten year old dwarfling resolved that listening to his mother was a good idea. Joy came to the family three months later in the form a screaming bundle named Dwalin. Balin had to wonder if his father was this nervous when he was born. He and Thorin were waiting on a couch with Frerin in Thorin's lap as they waited for Berra to be done. Fundin was pacing and muttering to himself.

"My Papa was the same way!" Thorin whispered.

"Really?" Balin asked incredulously, Thorin's papa wasn't scared of anything! Thorin nodded sagely, and Balin listened to his friend. Thorin appeared in deep thought, and then started sniveling. Frerin's bottom lip started to tremble as he observed his brother's tears. Balin chose to resolve the situation before it escalated, his father wasn't ready to deal with two screaming dwarflings and one swearing wife. "What's the matter?" Balin asked softly.

"What happens if you like the baby more, and aren't my friend anymore?" Thorin sobbed. Balin took Frerin and bounced him on his knee, that would usually calm him down. Balin lifted Thorin's chin so that he would look at him.

"You always be my friend," Balin said resolutely. Thorin stopped his tears and the two (well, three) hugged. Just then, squalling was heard and Fundin crashed into the birthing room. An hour later, Balin sat on the couch with Dwalin in his arms, Thorin on one side with Frerin on his lap, and Father on the other side, trying not to panic as he feared a dropped baby. Yes, Balin thought, life was perfect. When Dwalin started to crawl, his parents had a dilemma. Balin was to start his arms training on the morrow, and he would need a weapon, though he wouldn't use it until much later. Tradition stated that Balin should have either his Mother or Father's main weapon, so that he could wield it later on (he would use a replica while training). But what if Dwalin wanted the same weapon when he got older. He sat at the table as his parents debated this situation on either side of the table.

"Then he'll have the same weapon as Balin!" Berra huffed.

"You know what kind of scandal that will cause!" Fundin scolded, "A lord's sons having the same weapons?" Fundin put his head in his hands and sighed. "I'm sorry my love, I just don't know if I want to put up with the naysayers," he sighed.

"Damn the naysayers! Our sons should have their own choices!" Berra said angrily. She sighed and put a comforting hand on Fundin's shoulder.

"What if Dwalin chose his weapon now?" Balin asked. Father and Mother stared at him incredulously.

"He can't even talk dearest!" Berra reminded him.

"Yes, but we'll lay both weapons on the floor, and he'll crawl to one. Whichever one he doesn't crawl to, I'll take to weapons training," Balin said. Both of his parents stared at him in shock. Fundin roared with laughter and swooped him into his arms.

"See Berra, told you he was a smart boy! Well, we'll just go and get your brother and the weapons!" Fundin laughed. Three dwarfs watched intensely as they put the babe on the floor, and he started to crawl towards neither of the weapons. Three attempts later, Dwalin squealed as Grasper and Keeper found their way into his chubby hands. Fundin's smile at that moment was one Balin would never forget as he picked up the giggling baby. Balin went to practice the next day with a wooden replica of his mother's axe/short sword. When he was twenty, he started his lessons with Uncle Groin, who taught him everything that he knew. He taught him history, politics, etiquette, writing, reading, and book keeping. As time passed on, Uncle Groin kept on getting sadder and sadder, and snappier and snappier. When he asked Mother, she said that he and the king were having a disagreement.

"Then why doesn't he do anything about it?" Balin asked curiously.

"It isn't his place dear one, he isn't king. One day, you will have to do what he does. You will have to command Thorin without commanding him, and you will have to rule without ruling. Your place is by the king's side, and that is where you must remain. Thorin will rely on you, and you must not fail him, no matter what. Whereas Thorin must be king to most, he must be more than king to you, for you must be with him in his darkest hours, and he will look to you for advice," Berra said solemnly. She put a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes as she asked "Do you understand?" Balin thought for a moment, and then smiled.

"I think I do," he said. Berra nodded and motioned for him to get ready for bed. As the years passed, Mother stopped being home in the evenings. She would come home late, and collapse into bed as soon as she did. Father started to work at home, and Dwalin started to miss Mama. He would be twenty soon, but that was still young. He would start his lessons and weapons training soon. One night, he overheard Mother and Father talking about it.

"I'm so tired, Fundin!" she said, and she sounded like she wanted to cry.

"I know, it isn't right what he's doing!" his Father responded, Balin had never heard him so angry!

"Shh Fundin, the children! You're right, it isn't normal what he's doing, and I only hope that it stops soon," Mother sighed.

"Dwalin needs you," Father sighed, "Balin is thirty now and can handle it, but Dwalin needs his Mother. He's close with you like I'm close with Balin, and even if he wasn't he deserves to have you home."

"I know, if this doesn't stop soon, I'll talk to Merin and Thrain. Maybe the son can either talk or beat some sense into his father," Mother observed. Dwalin started weapons training and lessons, and he grew fierce with Grasper and Keeper. His instructor said that only Father had been as good with weapons. That meant that Dwalin had less lessons than Balin did, but he had to spend more time training. Mother and Father were proud of both of them, for they were growing into fine young men. Berra saw this, and knew that her sons would be alright. Yet, she worried. She saw the looks on Fundin's face as he had to arrest more and dwarves for stealing as taxes rose, and she wondered if this is what Dwalin would come to. Would he love and hate his work because it was his craft, but wrong? Would he be forced to do nothing while all he wanted to do was something? She would look at Groin, exhausted and stressed, and prayed this wouldn't be what Balin came to, having to talk sense into Thorin for hours, only for it to be for naught? Then having to carry out commands that were not his own, but that he would still be hated for? She prayed with all her might that this wouldn't be what they came to. She sighed and listened as her 55 year old son talked of inspecting the guard with Fundin on the morrow, and 45 year old Dwalin's talk of his weapons training that day, and how well he was progressing? She listened to her boys as they sat on the floor with her husband as he sharpened his weapons, and she prayed with all her might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Next up, House Groin!


	14. All These Long Years (House Groin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventures of House Groin during the years before the dragon attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, here's another chapter :) Warning for child abuse, though its done by the end of the chapter.

Oin was growing into a strong lad. Though he was still a bit shy, he was growing more confident by the day, and he was excited to start weapons training soon. Groin was proud of the boy, and he would always be proud, no matter what the dwarfling did. Then there was his beautiful wife. She would stay at home and make beautiful clothes to sell at market, and Oin would accompany her every day. He would make friends at the market, and they would run and play among the stalls as mothers or fathers sold their wares. Yet, Groin was growing more and more concerned. While Prince Thrain thought that the king's new love of gold was helping to ground him, Groin saw the strange gleam in his eyes. He tried to talk to the prince about it, but Thrain said that it was all for the best, the people needed their king. Yet, Groin saw that the obsession started to take hold of the king. Thror became less and less concerned with affairs in the mountain that didn't have anything to do with gold. He no longer enjoyed open court and getting to deal with his people. Indeed, Groin noticed that the king was being deliberately rude in order to speed things along. Foreign affairs suffered greatly. Before, Thror and Thranduil could at least be polite to one another, but now Thror looked down at the elf in cold disdain. There was talk of installing a toll on the roads, and there was also talk of lessening trade. Thror was only slightly warmer to Girion of Dale. Groin would try to reason with the king for hours, but to no avail. The king was set in his mind, and as king he was in the right. He did not see the exhausted miners, the growing number of poor, the unsafe mines (they were delving too fast to be safe), and the growing fear of the people. Oin's training was going fantastically. He had a good deal of skill as a healer, but he chose his other path, that of the warrior. He and Dwalin became closer, along with Thorin. Oin wielded his mother's staff with growing precision, and that wasn't the only good news of the family. At the age of thirty, Oin learned that he would be an older brother. Groin was ecstatic, and nothing was going to change that. He stopped yelling at Thror, after all he was king and could do what he liked, and nine months later Gloin arrived. Groin was once again in awe of his wife, and Oin was as protective an older brother as there ever was. He got up two or three times a night to check on Gloin, and he would play with his brother whenever he could. When he would take him out of the house with Orla, he would clutch the baby tightly and glare at every passerby. The baby and brother grew, and they both grew into strong young men. Gloin had a prickly personality, but a sweet heart once he let you in. Oin was quiet and sturdy, a good warrior, and good for advise as well.

Orla watched her husband get angrier and angrier. It had gotten better with the baby's arrival, but then he had to go back to working fully with Thror. At night, she would ask him to talk to her, to tell her everything. He told her of the king's growing obsession (Prince Thrain was now concerned), his growing anger and coldness, and the plights of the people. Orla felt a deep pang for her husband, for while he knew what was happening was wrong, he could do nothing to prevent it. There was even talk among the people about a coup, but Groin knew that Thrain was much too loyal for that. What he was more afraid of was that Thrain might send Merin and the children away. "But isn't that a good thing, especially for young Thorin, if Thror is this bad?" Orla whispered.

"It would be, yes, but Merin and Thrain would never survive the experience," Groin sighed. Orla bolted up, stunned.

"You do not mean that Thror would kill his son and his One?!" she hissed, mindful of the children.

"I know that it doesn't seem like he shows much love for the children, and he doesn't, but they are his heirs. He sees them as _his_ , and they are his possessions, and I think that he would harm anyone who took his possessions," Groin sighed.

"Well, it has not happened yet, so let us think of something else," Orla sighed. They talked of the market, and things that Gloin had discovered with his mother. As the months went past, Orla saw her husband get angrier and angrier, and she didn't know what yet to do. Oin was progressing well, and their five year-old Gloin was growing ever day. One night, Orla discovered that she'd left her cloak at Merin and Thrain's. She stopped with her hand on the door. "Boys, I will be right back, be good for your Papa," she said quietly. Oin nodded from where he was playing soldiers with Gloin, and the small lad gave her a smile.

Groin stared moodily at fire and tried to calm himself down. Today had been a stress-filled day and Thror had been completely uncooperative. What before would have been five minutes of paperwork and details was now a day-long argument. Gloin and Oin were laughing on the floor, and Groin tried to listen in on the game.

"Look Da, look, I can spin around like Oin made the soldier spin around!" Gloin insisted. Groin watched his baby spin with his arms held out, and crash right into a table. The vase on it crashed onto the floor, Orla's favorite vase shattered into pieces. Gloin looked at his father with wide eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Da," he said quietly. Groin never did know what made him snap, he saw red, and the next thing he knew Gloin was on the floor, sobbing. He was holding his cheek. Groin crashed to the ground. What had he done?!! Oin darted forward and pulled Gloin behind him. He stared at his father. He trembled, but his eyes were resolute. Orla chose this moment to walk in to door. She hurried over to the boys, Groin was now panicking, staring at his hands.

"What happened?!" she demanded. Gloin was still sobbing and unable to speak, so Oin spoke up, glaring at his father all the while.

"Da hit Gloin," Oin said darkly. Orla tuned slowly towards Groin, fury and horror in her eyes.

"Get out," she whispered. Groin whimpered.

"Get out," she said. Groin rose to his knees.

"Get out, get out now!!" she yelled at him. He raced out the door, and she slammed it behind him and locked it. She scooped up a howling Gloin.

"I'm sorry Mam," Oin whispered.

"It is not your fault, it all lies with your father," she whispered brokenly. She murmured comforting nothings in Gloin's ear, and she sank down into a chair. She patted a space on her lap, and Oin clambered up. "We're all going to be just fine," she whispered. They all fell asleep in the chair. When Orla woke the next morning with a stiff back, she blinked, and then saw what the two weights she felt were. She slowly transferred Oin to chair and carried Gloin to bed. She then scooped up Oin and tucked him in. She shook out her dress and donned her cloak. She wrote a note to Merin, explaining where she would be, and if she could please check on the boys throughout the day. Time to go look for her husband. She found him quicker than she had thought. It turned out that Groin did leave, but also did not. She found her husband curled up into the doorway. He was asleep in a ball, and she sighed. She knew that her husband would never hit her babies, but she wasn't going to let this go. She closed the door softly and knelt in front of him. She shook his shoulder, and he startled awake.

"I am so sorry! If you want me to leave that's fine, I'll go and pack my things right now! You can stay in the house and have all of the furniture and things..." Groin hysterically rambled. Orla grabbed his face and made him look at her.

"You do not have to move out. I understand how stressed you are, and I love you, Groin," she whispered. Groin wrapped her in a crushing embrace, and when he finally let her go, she looked into his eyes.

"I will write to Merin that you will not be coming in for two weeks. You need time with us," she said firmly. Groin nodded and smiled. "However, if anything of this sort _ever_ happens again, I will take the children and go where you will never find us," Orla said firmly. Groin nodded solemnly. "Come, I do believe that you have two boys to apologize to," Orla said with a smile. They went into the house together, and they started making breakfast together. Gloin was the first one up. He walked into the kitchen, grasping his favorite stuffed toy and his blanket. His eyes widened when he saw Groin and he stilled. Groin knelt and held out open arms. He smiled and beckoned to the boy, and Gloin rushed into his father's waiting arms.

"I'm sorry Da," he whispered.

"You have nothing to apologize for, it was an accident. I am sorry for hitting you, my son," Groin whispered brokenly. Gloin snuggled deeper into his embrace, and Orla watched the scene with a smile. Oin came into the kitchen not five minutes later. He was wary of Groin, and he didn't blame him. When Oin finally embraced his father, Groin looked him in the eyes. "You did right by protecting your brother. Promise me that you will always protect one another, no matter what," he whispered.

"Promise," both the boys said quickly. Gloin never did forget what his father did, though he forgave him completely. In that moment, with his father and brother, he promised himself that though he might get angry, he would never take it out on others. Years passed, and the king just got worse. Groin was still angry and stressed, but he talked to Orla and they worked it out, and he never laid a hand on either of the boys again. Groin finally took action when Gloin was twenty-five and Oin fifty-five. Orla wished to travel and sell her wares, and Groin allowed her to go with both the boys. It would be good for them both to see the world. Also, Groin feared for Erebor. He feared for her people and her king, and it would be good for his family to get out of the city for a while. He gave Orla most of their gold to pick up new products (Orla was a good bargainer and he knew that she would return with more gold than she was sent with). Oin was now a warrior, and Gloin was just starting to receive his education. Groin saw them all off. He worked with Thror the best he could and prayed for his family's safe return. Then came the night before they were due. Groin cleaned the house obsessively and made sure that he had enough supplies for the feast he was going to prepare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I really wanted to take a look at this from the political aspect, and from someone who pretty much realized what was going on from the beginning. The ending was inspired by John Callen and Peter Hambleton's explanation of where they were when the dragon attacked. House Ur will be next, yay!


	15. All These Long Years (House Ur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doings of House Ur over 55 years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here's a new chapter. I really wanted to have a different tone for this chapter, as this family is so set apart from the others, so I hope that you enjoy.

Once upon a time, there was a lonely miner. The miner was lonely, as he had no family or friends, except one brother, and he was far away. And yet, the miner did not know what to do about this. His heart felt empty, and he knew not how to fill it. So, the miner picked up his tools each morning and went to work in the caverns of old. Every day, he lovingly coaxed the jewels from the rock, and he gave them to the smiths and jewelers, who made things of great beauty. This was how he met the lonely jeweler. The jeweler was as beautiful as the stars in the sky, and yet the miner could tell that she was as empty inside as he. She also had no family or friends, and knew not how to fill her heart. And so, they said that if they could not be full, then they would be empty together. Over time, the miner felt his heart filling up. When he spoke to the jeweler of this, she replied that her heart was also filling. And so, the miner and jeweler knew the filling to be love, and so were wed under the stars that soared in the heavens above. They still had no friends or family, but their hearts were a little fuller. And so, the miner and the jeweler lived their lives together. In the spring, the jeweler found that she was with child, and they were both ecstatic. And so, in the cold of the winter, they had a son, and he was named Bifur. Bifur was a great teller of stories, but his heart was not full. The jeweler went back to her jewels, and the miner back to his mines. Bifur wove his stories, and waited for the day when he would have someone to tell them to. Then, a miracle occurred in the spring. The brother returned to the mountain. The brothers took up their tools, and together they went into the mines. But Bifur still had no one to tell his stories to. Then the brother met a beautiful woman. She was not the stars, but the stone. She was strong, and she was beautiful in her strength. The brother declared her the queen of his heart, and she knew him as the king of her world. And so, the king and the queen were wed, and the hearts of the family filled more still. When the queen announced that she was with child, the household rejoiced. The king made a cradle and toys, the queen wove beautiful clothing, the jeweler gave her wisdom, and the miner spent more time in his craft so as to have more gold. Bifur thought up more stories to tell the little prince or princess. But all went better than expected. In the height of summer, they were blessed with both a prince and a princess. This was nothing short of a miracle for the dwarrows, and so they rejoiced when Bofur and Boffa were born. The hearts of the family were very nearly filled. However, as their happiness grew, the goodness of the king lessened. The miners were forced to spend more and more time below for the same amount of gold, and the king demanded more money of the people. The miner mined harder still with the king, and the queen knew that she must take action. She entrusted the prince and princess to the storyteller, and she took up her mattock once more to follow the king and the miner. For a time, life was the same, but it was not meant to be. The jeweler grew to be very sick, and in the cold winds of the winter, she faded, and she died. The miner cut off his beard in his grief, and Bifur's stories halted for a good while. And yet, the miner saw how the taxes grew, and so he took up his tools once more, though he would forever curse the stars. The prince and princess pleaded for the stories, and the teller of stories relented. Though gold did not flow as freely as it once did, they knew that family was worth every ounce of the metal. The prince and the princess grew, and they brought joy to their family. The princess was wild and free, but strong. She had hair of chestnut, like her father, that she wore in twin braids. Always she would go hither and thither without pause, and she would seek the answers to everything in life. She would always ask questions, and trouble was her shadow. The prince was sturdy and strong, and he would follow his sister always. He would give her the wisdom she much needed, and he would advise her against her wilder plans. Where she was joy and laughter, he was comfort. The king and queen loved them with all their hearts, and Bifur tried to teach them in all things. Yet, the gold in their house lessened. Furniture was sold, and food came in lesser quantities. The teller of stories took up the tools of his father's trade, and followed the miner, the king, and the queen deep into the mountain. And the family endured, strong like the rock they were carved from. And so, the prince and the princess told Bifur stories when he would come to bed, and the family was happy. The prince and the princess turned thirty, and life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I decided to make Bofur and Boffa older here, for reasons that you'll see once we get into Part 2.


	16. All These Long Years (House Ri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited House Ri chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the wait! Here's the final chapter of speeding through fifty years before shit goes down!

Holdir and Lora had a traditional courtship for their people. They bided their time, and they took it slowly. Six months in, Holdir was sure that Lora was his One. Two years in, Lora said that perhaps they had better think about marriage, after all, Holdir was her One. The years of their courtship were some of the happiest and most carefree of Holdir's life. He brought Lora flowers (she laughed at this), dresses, beads, and jewels. Lora slowly drew him forth from his shyness, though he would be forever quiet. Together, they were better than ever before. Their families completely approved of everything, and that made things only easier. They heard that things were not right with the king, but still they continued forth in their lives. They were only common people, after all. The only thing that really changed was that taxes were higher and Holdir's patients sometimes didn't have the money to pay, which was fine with the healer. Lora was forced to work longer and longer hours at the forges, but they worked around her hours. Finally, after a long and arduous courtship, the day of triumph came. Holdir and Lora was married in the caverns of old, with many in attendance. It was a happy day for all, and none were happier than the couple. At the moment they said their oaths, Holdir looked into Lora's eyes, and knew that he was the happiest dwarf in Middle-Earth, and would remain so. He would have his ups and downs, but Lora would remain by his side, and together they would face whatever came their way. His quiet wisdom and her strength and wit would be able to overcome anything. Almost immediately they tried for a child after they were married. They were patient and they kept trying, dwarrowdams were rare, and dwarflings rarer. And yet, one year passed, then two and three, and there was no sign of a child. Lora began to grow worried and anxious, she knew that Holdir was trying his best to conceal his disappointment. Lora had failed her husband, she had failed in her duty as his wife. Holdir watched his wife spiral farther and father into a depression that would not cease. Lora ceased to find happiness in each day, and Holdir was helpless. The state of the kingdom grew worse and worse, and Holdir felt weak, he couldn't protect his wife, his clients, or his people. Finally, as they lay in bed one night, the barrier broke.

"I'm sorry," Holdir brokenly whispered.

"You didn't do anything," Lora said neutrally.

"No you're right, and that's the problem! You're spiraling downwards, my clients are getting poorer by the minute, and I can't do _anything_!" Holdir said angrily.

"So you're mad because...?" Lora asked.

"Because I've failed you as a husband!" Holdir sighed.

"Have you ever thought that maybe you weren't the failure?" Lora asked.

"What have you done?" Holdir asked as he rolled over and stared at her.

"Aren't dwarrowdams supposed to bare children?" Lora asked dryly.

"You can't mean that you're a failure because of that!" Holdir protested.

"But I do!" Lora whispered brokenly.

"I would love children," Holdir stated.

"The one thing that I can't give you," Lora whispered.

"But I don't need them. You are enough for me, Lora. I love you, and you are my world. I would love for it to be more than you, but it doesn't need to be that way! You are enough, just the way you are!" Holdir protested. Lora stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"Truly?" she whispered.

"Truly," he swore. She leapt from under the covers, and they hugged tightly. Light came back into the world then, and the two realized that two was enough, that there might not be three, or four, and they did not dare hope for five. Years passed for the two, and they kept trying, though they were content. Finally, a day came when Lora fell ill. For weeks she was ill, and they visited the healers. Lora came out of the room where she and the healer were, and she ran and tackled Holdir to the ground. She smothered him in kisses and they lay there, panting. "You're not sick?" he asked worriedly.

"I am, but I'll be better in nine months," she said with a smile. Holdir looked at her confusedly.

"Come now dear, the least you can do is be a bit happy. We've been trying to get me ill for ten years now," she said with a smile.

"Truly?" Holdir whispered.

"Truly," she said with a smile.

"You shouldn't be tackling people!" Holdir said hysterically, "We're going to have to buy a cradle, and toys, and clothes..." Lora took him by the hand as he rambled and led him home. Nine months later, they were gifted with Dori. It was a surprisingly easy birth, and they were glad for it. He was the most beautiful child they had ever seen, with hair the color of mithril and eyes blue as sky. He had his mother's strength and more, and he was a joy to their lives. He was quiet, but not too quiet. He was an easy baby, and Lora would always strap him to her back to take him to the forges with her to work. When they came home, Holdir would always sweep Dori up in his arms and kiss him. The three couldn't be happier, but they always felt that something was missing. And so Lora and Holdir kept trying to give Dori a baby brother or sister. Fifteen years passed in bliss with no baby. Finally, Lora felt ill again. She brought Dori home from the forges (he would soon start his lessons, but for now he still went with her) and cooked up a special dinner. They were at dinner when Dori ruined the entire surprise.

"Mam and I had to go to the healers today, Mam felt icky," he chirped seriously. Holdir looked worriedly at Lora.

"What did they say?" he asked quietly.

"Well son and husband, I'd wanted to tell you this in a different setting, but as our son has different timing, I suppose now will have to do. Dori, how would you like a new brother or sister?" Lora asked with a smile.

"Yes, yes!" Dori squealed. He ran over and flung himself into Lora's arms. Holdir rushed over and pulled him off.

"Easy there, lad!" he scolded, "Mam can't be picking you up much anymore!" Holdir kissed his wife, and let the healers know he wouldn't be in tomorrow.


	17. Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon attack!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay people, our favorite fire-breather is officially here!! Warnings for LOTS of death, gore, and violence! Trust me, almost everyone loses a family member in these chapters, so this warning will stand for the rest of this fic! in the way of the All These Long Years chapters, these will focus on each house. We'll start with House Durin. Another warning for suicide in this chapter.

Thorin rose that day with a sigh, it was going to be one of these days, he just knew it. He had a multitude of meetings with Grandfather today, and little time for Frerin and Dis. He only hoped that they wouldn't take it to heart, and maybe Grandfather would show mercy, though he knew that that was unlikely. The only good thing today was that Balin had agreed to inspect the guard with him today. That was fun, looking down the wall and seeing the planes stretch before you, with Dale at the end. When he rose, Mama was already done with breakfast. He ate quickly and pecked her on the cheek. She clasped him on the shoulders and straightened his clothes. "Do well my son, and know that we're proud of you," she whispered. Thorin nodded and went out the door. He could hear Dis and Frerin stirring inside. At 52, he was three years from his majority, and he knew that his burden would only increase after that. He met Balin on the wall and they talked with many of the guards. Fundin stood off to the side and watched his son and cousin with a smile. The wind picked up something fierce suddenly, and Thorin thought it strange. Balin must have noticed the look in his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Thorin replied quietly. He and Balin went to the edge of the wall and looked over the plains curiously.

"Oh Mahal," Balin choked out. Thorin's gaze snapped over to where his friend was looking, and tears sprung to his eyes. Dale was in flames, a great beast raging over it. He said a silent prayer for Girion and his family, good people, all of them. He sprung into action.

"Fundin, Balin, call out the guard and sound the alarm! To arms!!!" Thorin thundered. Fundin galloped over to the wall and looked at the shadow that was careening towards them.

"Take cover!!" he screamed. One of the guards sounded the alarm, and all manner of noise was echoing in from the mountain. Thorin threw himself and Balin behind a pillar just as flames splashed around them. Then the dragon was gone, he was going for the front gate. Thrain and Frerin came rushing up the steps.

"Dragon," Thorin whispered.

"We have to make a stand," Thrain said fiercely.

"We can't fight it," Fundin said wearily.

"No, we can't, but we can give the people a chance to get out of the this damn mountain," Thrain said tiredly. Thorin went for his weapon, but Thrain grasped him by the shoulder.

"I can fight!" he protested.

"I know you can, both you and your brother, but there are more important things to do. I will _not_ loose the two of you because of your grandfather's madness, princes or no!" Thrain said vehemently.

"What would you have us do?" Frerin asked quietly.

"Take Balin and go below, tell everyone you see to get out of the mountain, as quick as can be. Not by the front, the dragon will be there. Use the side gate. Thorin see to Thror and Frerin, you will make sure that Dis and Mama are safe. Balin, see to your family. Once you are out of the mountain, stay out of it! Am I understood?" Thrain commanded. They all nodded quickly and rushed down into the mountain. They screamed for everyone to make for the side gate. Dwarrowdams with their dwarflings flew past, and all the guards formed up with Thrain and Fundin. Thorin made for the gold chamber and nodded to Frerin and Balin, who made for the royal chambers. There was screaming, but people were making for the side gate. He saw Lora and Holdir with Dori pass him. He found Grandfather exactly where he thought he would, with his gold, and soon to be with the dragon. He grasped him by the arms and pulled his wailing Grandfather back. He dragged him out of the side gate, and found about five hundred dwarrows outside, with a few still streaming past. He commanded them to run, run for their lives. He saw Fundin, Balin, and Dwalin pass him. He saw Holdir, Lora, and Dori. He saw Orla screaming for Groin with Oin and Gloin holding her back, sobbing. He didn't see Papa, Mama, Frerin, or Dis. He joined the dwarrows and screamed the names of his loved ones, Grandfather was silent.

\---

Frerin pounded down the corridor. He had to get out! But he had to get Mama and Dis first! He slammed into a wall and turned a corner, they hadn't been in the royal chambers, and there was only one more place he could check! He headed for the war room, deep inside the mountain. This was the place that Mama had hid him and Thorin during an orc attack when he was very small, and he doubted she would forget it. It was a dangerous move, but he needed Dis and Mama. He came to war room and kicked the door in. Dis yelped and Mama took him into her arms.

"Oh Frerin, my baby, thank Mahal! What is the matter, where are you father and brother?!" she demanded. So they'd heard the alarm, but not the screams. It made sense, since the royal chambers were very soundproof. He should have known!

"Mama, Dis, there's a dragon in the mountain! We have to make for the side gate, _now_ ," he commanded. Mama instantly let go of him and Dis leapt to her feet.

"Where is your father? Where is Thorin?" she demanded as he hustled them out of the room. He could hear the dragon in the mountain, the pillars and foundations were shaking.

"Papa went with all the guard to hold it off so we could evacuate, Thorin went for Grandfather, and then Papa told him to get out as soon as he had him," Frerin said as they thundered down a corner. The pillars shook again, and cracks appeared in them. They widened, and Mama gasped. She grasped him by the arm and flung him forward. The cracks widened significantly, and they were widening still! "Mama, Dis, run!!" Frerin screamed. Mama looked at Dis and the cracks, grabbed Dis by the arm, and flung her forward and into Frerin's arms. The pillar gave way, and both the children screamed. They rubble cleared, and Mama was trapped under a pillar. She was still conscious, and they tried to lift the pillar, but she grasped their arms.

"Go on now, make for the side gate while you still can," she whispered. Dis started to sob, and tears leapt to Frerin's eyes.

"We won't leave you Mama," Dis whispered, "We'll get the pillar off."

"You know we won't, and I won't have you two die in here with me," she said resolutely.

"But you'll die!" Frerin protested.

"You will go, and you will live long and happy lives. When you get out, tell you're father that I'm dead. That's what I'll soon be, and I'll not have the lovesick fool come in here after me with your stupid brother," she chuckled. She grasped their foreheads and brought them to hers, and they ran down the corridor.

\---

Thorin knew that he had to move the people along, but he couldn't. Thrain and two guards materialized out of the smoke. He ran into his father's arms.

"Where are the rest of the family?" Thrain demanded.

"They aren't out yet, only Grandfather and I," Thorin said quietly. Thrain made a move to get back into the mountain. Fundin grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Mother?" Dwalin almost whimpered. Thrain slowly shook his head. Dwalin burst into wracking sobs, and Thorin could see Balin and Fundin barely were holding it together.

"We need to move the people, there weren't anymore survivors, and the dragon may come out," Thrain said hollowly. Thorin made ready to give the command, when they were interrupted by two shouts. Frerin and Dis bolted out of the mountain and into Thrain's embrace.

"Oh my babies, where is your mother?" Thrain asked.

"She-she didn't make it," Frerin said softly. Thrain held his three children then, as did all the survivors with their loved ones. They moved out, and they held one another. Fundin had his arms around Balin and Dwalin, Thrain had his children, Holdir had Dori in his arms, and Orla was being led by Oin, who had a sobbing Gloin clinging onto his back. The dwarves of Erebor moved out, a city of ten thousand reduced to one thousand in a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we're through the first one! What did you think?


	18. Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doings of House Fundin during the dragon attack, includes an explanation for the weird switcheroo about who will go on the attack (trust me, I do have reasoning behind this).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, same warnings as before, this chapter will be a bit more graphic, since I also use Berra's POV.

Dwalin rose that morning and flexed his arms. He knew that Balin was supposed to do some inspection thing with the guard today, but it would be a normal day for him. Training, training, and oh wait, more training. He was progressing well, his master said, that was why he was being pushed so hard. He was a natural, and both master and apprentice knew it. Of course, he had some of his more standard classes, like forging, reading, and writing (what some of Fundin wouldn't know those things?) but most of his time was spent with a weapon in his hand. He happened to like it that way, though it made Mother anxious. He ran his hand through his Mohawk (you should've seen Mother's face when he came home with it!) and put on some trousers and a tunic. He went out into the kitchen, where he saw Mother and Balin, Father was already gone. He grabbed a cookie and started to munch while his mother threw some bacon and eggs in front of him. Balin stood and took his leave. He dug in ferociously and Berrra watched him with sad eyes. "What?" he asked.

"I just worry for you, that's all," she sighed. He rolled his eyes, they'd had this conversation _numerous_ times. Yes, she was glad that he was growing up to be a warrior like her, no she did not like the danger of it.

"Mother, I _don't_ want to apply to the guard," he responded.

"But it would be safer!" she protested.

"I know that, but I want to go places, I want to serve my king!" Dwalin protested.

"And if your king gets you killed?" Berra demanded.

"Then I shall be killed," Dwalin whispered.

"And what, leave me to mourn for my stupid son with your father and brother?!" Berra cried. She instantly stopped once the words were out of her mouth.  Everyone knew that Dwalin wasn't as sharp as his brother, not many people were. He was often called thick-headed, stupid, only good for killing, but never by any in his family. Berra reached a hand to his shoulder, and he pulled away. He stormed out of the house and ran. He ran through corridors and doorways, and to where he did not know. Berra sat at the table and cried, and then the alarms sounded. She gasped and she knew that whatever was happening, if Dwalin was harmed, it would be utterly and completely her fault. She grabbed her knuckle-dusters and strapped them on and belted her sword to her waist, along with an axe. She took off down the halls.

\---

Balin sped down the halls, pushing past fleeing civilians. He burst into their family home and found it empty. He sighed in relief, they'd gotten out! He came out of the side gate, only about one hundred residents were now out. Berra and Dwalin were not among them! Where were they?! His father told him to stay outside, but he'd also told him to find Mother and Dwalin! He couldn't leave without them! He swore and thundered back inside, yelling for people to get out, quick as they could. He went to where they were preparing to meet the dragon. His father grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Balin! Where are your mother and brother? I told you to go get them!" he said worriedly.

"Couldn't find them," Balin panted.

"They weren't in the house or outside?" Fundin demanded. Balin shook his head. Thrain came up and grabbed Fundin by the shoulder.

"Go on and look for them," he commanded.

"But the attack...!" Fundin protested.

"Means nothing compared to your family," Thrain said forcefully. Fundin nodded and bumped foreheads with his childhood friend. They sped down the hall, screaming for Berra and Dwalin. Soon, they found a running dwarrowdam that could only be Berra. They both cried her name and she turned round. She flew into Fundin's arms.

"Where is Dwalin?" Fundin demanded.

"I don't know, we got into an argument, he ran off," she said hysterically, "What are the alarms for?"

"Dragon," Balin said quietly. Berra sniffled and broke out of Fundin's embrace. She took off her sword and strapped it to Balin.

"Take Balin and get out," she commanded.

"We have to find Dwalin!" Balin protested.

"You will listen to me, and you will listen well. I will stay and find your brother. You and your father, need to get out of the mountain. I won't have the dragon eating all four of us," she said resolutely.

"What happens if you don't come back?" Balin whimpered, feeling like a small child again.

"Then you will take good care of your father, and he'll take good care of you," she replied. He threw himself into her arms, and Fundin encircled them both.

"Good-bye my son, live well, and do right. And you dear husband, these have been the best years of my life, and I'd much appreciate it if you celebrate those instead of mourning me, if I don't get out," she said heavily.

"I love you," Fundin whispered.

"I know, and I love you, always have," Berra replied, "Otherwise I wouldn't have put up with your shit." Fundin grabbed Balin by the shoulders and led him away.  He looked back towards his mother until he could see her no more. They took off towards the side gate and made it out of the mountain. There were about three hundred people already there. Balin turned towards the gate and waited expectantly.

\---

Berra was searching the corridors, screaming Dwalin's name. She had to find him quickly, or this would all be for nothing. Thank Mahal she'd already sent Balin and Fundin to safety. She finally saw a figure huddled behind a pillar with his head on his knees. "Dwalin!" she cried in relief. He looked up, and she skidded to a halt beside him. He sobbed and looked at her.

"I'm so sorry Mother, I ran off and then I heard the alarms, and I didn't know what to do!" he whimpered. She sighed and embraced him quickly, and then got him up.

"We have to get out of the mountain!" she said quickly.

"What is it?" he said worriedly.

"Dragon," she stated and he gasped. They knew that they had to get out.

"Quickly, the front gate is nearest," she commanded. She took him by the hand and they sprinted towards the front gate, only to find what they were running from. Thrain thundered up to them.

"What are you doing here?!" he yelled.

"We were trying to get out!" Berra said.

"Quickly, towards the side gate, do it now!" Thrain commanded. Then, the gates shook from a heavy impact.

"He's coming," Dwalin whispered. Berra quickly undid her knuckledusters.

"You'll need these. Now, get yourself to the front gate, and don't stop, don't stop for anything or anyone," she commanded.

"What about you?" he demanded.

"Two would be spotted easier than one, I'll stay here with the guard, now go!" she said as she pushed him forward. Dwalin took off down the hall, his mother's knuckle-dusters in his hands. He ran out of the mountain, and straight into his father's arms.

"Oh thank Mahal," Fundin whispered, "Your mother, where is she?!" Dwalin sobbed and pointed to where they could see the dragon's tail disappearing into the front gate, there were now about a thousand outside now. He saw Thorin with Thror, and he saw Holdir, Lora, and Dori.

"Don't worry, she's a good fighter, she'll make it through," he whispered.

\---

The front gates concaved inwards, and Berra tightened her grip on her axe. She saw a foot, and then two. Finally, a great head peered inwards. The dragon opened his maw and breathed flame. It engulfed the entire left flank. What was five hundred good dwarrows was now five hundred piles of smoking ash. The beast slithered inside. She saw him take up the guard's second-in-command in his mouth and swallow him with one gulp. She shuddered and braced herself. She saw Thrain throw himself under the beast as it stepped on his men. She saw dwarrows being flung to the sides by his great tail, and even more dwarrows being engulfed in flame. She heard the screams of dwarrowdams and dwarflings and dwarrows, the dragon was starting to come into the mountain. She saw his underbelly, and she saw what looked to be a bare patch! She must do something. She saw Thrain ordering the guard to retreat, to get out by the front gate! She knew that she might be able to stop the dragon, if she was courageous enough to try it. She ran in front of him to go for the kill. He looked down at her in what could have been amusement, and he opened his maw. She saw flame, and she felt a great, searing, pain. Then nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think, thanks for reading!


	19. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doings of House Ri during the attack!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be a pretty short chapter, and lighter on the blood and gore, though the warnings still apply. I'll do House Ur next, saving House Groin for last. Thanks for reading!

The morning sun peeped in from the small window in Holdir and Lora's bedroom. The dwarrow stirred and wondered at the ball of warmth on his chest. He opened his eyes and smiled. Dori had done what he usually did when he woke up late at night and was lonely. The fifteen year-old was curled up in a ball on Holdir's chest, thumb in his mouth and whistling breaths coming out of his nose. Oh yes, his life was definitely perfect. Enough money, but not too much, a perfect and loving wife, a beautiful son, and a baby on the way. He helped his people with his healing, and he wasn't so powerful as to attract unwanted attention. He sighed, and Lora stirred beside him. She shifted and looked at him. Her eyes widened, and she clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. "Got lonely, did he?" she asked quietly as she stroked Dori's head.

"Probably," Holdir responded. Dori stirred and snuggled further into Holdir's chest.

"Hm, thought he'd be up by now, it being market day and all," she laughed. Holdir rolled his eyes.

"He'll be up and about soon enough," he responded. True to his word, Dori opened his eyes and smacked his lips.

"Morning Papa," he yawned.

"Oh, and nothing for me, eh?" Lora quipped.

"Morning Mam," he chirped happily, "Do you know what day it is?"

"Tuesday," she responded.

"No! What special thing is today?" he laughed.

"Oh, I know, Papa's birthday!" Lora teased.

"No! Market day!" Dori squealed.

"Oh, and here I thought we would just spend the day inside, doing nothing!" Lora protested.

"No, we have to go and get things!" Dori proclaimed.

"I see your point, market it is then!" Lora returned. Dori whooped, jumped off the bed, and skidded out the door.

"I don't know what we'll do with two of them," Holdir sighed.

"I bet that we'll kiss our sanity farewell within the first two months," Lora said sarcastically. Holdir kissed her on the lips and told her that she was on. He slowly eased out of bed and she heard him telling Dori that they couldn't go to the market right now, he had to put on clothes first, and Mam needed breakfast. Dori scarfed his breakfast and practically pushed Holdir and Lora out the door. They walked down to the market and Dori watched the vendors with wide eyes. There were multitudes of dwarves, and they were all yelling about their wares. The crafts were grouped together, weavers in one corner, weapons in another, and so forth. Dori instantly squealed and pointed towards the toy section. Holdir rolled his eyes and told his son that they would wait until they were done. Finally, they were done with their shopping, and Dori had a new wooden sword. Dori was hefted on Holdir's shoulders, hugging the new toy to his chest. Lora knew that the lad would do well with weapons, he was already stronger than most lads twice his age. Just then, the alarm rang out into the depths of the mountain. Dwarves gasped and dwarrowdams rounded up dwarflings. Prince Thorin came racing into the market.

"Dragon!!!! Make for the side gate, run for your lives!" he yelled. They instantly raced into action. Holdir tightened his grip on Dori, and Lora was going to set the basket down.

"Don't," Holdir commanded, "We'll need the food." Dwarrows were rounding up any stray dwarfling they could find and were rushing them towards the gates. Dwarrows had a hold on their wives, and wives had their children on their hips.

"The forges and the mines," Lora whispered, "They won't make it out. I doubt they'll even heard the alarms." There were nearly three thousand dwarves in the mines alone each day.

"The patients won't make it out either, come, we have to evacuate. Dori, keep a tight grip on Papa, no matter what," Holdir instructed. The dwarfling nodded, his eyes frantic. They raced for the healer's building, rounding up any stray dwarrow they could find to help. Holdir burst into the rooms.

"What is going on?" a healer asked, "I heard the alarms!" Holdir could see they were already starting to get patients ready to move.

"Dragon, we have to make for the side gate! Everyone, help those who can't walk!" Holdir yelled. Soon (though not soon enough to Holdir's liking), they were on the move. Holdir could see the guard beginning to form up, and he sent up a prayer for those brave dwarves. Dori still clutched his father's hair with one hand, the other being used to hold onto his toy.

"At least we dressed warmly," Lora panted. Holdir hadn't thought of that, and he thanked Mahal that they'd made Dori wear his scarf, fur cloak, mittens, and hat that day. Winter was turning into spring, but it was still pretty cold inside the rock. The mountain was hard to warm, and the market was open to the outside, so that the people of Dale could get in and out easily with their wares. They rushed for the side gate, and they finally made it out. They could see the dragon now, he was pounding on the front gate.

"Move, move further away from the mountain! Go farther on down the path, the mountain may cave in with the pounding he's giving it!" Holdir commanded. He saw Prince Thorin and the king making their way out, and the prince nodded to him. Orla, Oin, and Gloin came galloping up the road.

"Where's my father?!" Gloin cried.

"Stay with your mother and move down the road, we still have many making their way out," Lora commanded. Gloin pulled a pair of dwarflings onto his pony so they wouldn't be crushed in the throng and urged the steed down the road. She looked over and saw a great tail disappearing into the front gate. Damn. She hoped and prayed that the guards were able to retreat. There were about one thousand dwarrows outside now, with fewer and fewer coming out. Prince Thrain and five or six guards came out the front gate and made their ways towards them. The mountain shook as the dragon made his entrance. There was the prince and princess. There was a family with two small dwarflings and four adults. Then, the mountain shook once more, and the side gate collapsed. Orla screamed and both Oin and Gloin had to hold her back. Tears leaked from Holdir's closed eyes, and Dori was openly sobbing. A city of ten thousand was reduced to one thousand in one hour. They prepared to move out. They hoisted children and moved on in family groups.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, they got lucky! Hope you enjoyed.


	20. Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House Ur!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, this chapter has the same warnings!

Bofur startled out of his sleep as something jumped on him. The dwarfling of thirty yelped and the attacker giggled. "Boffa, go to sleep," Bofur whined. The thirty year-old was in no mood for his twin's games today.

"But today is Bifur's day off, and he promised us stories!" she protested. Oh that was right, it was his cousin's day off today! He threw back the covers and tickled Boffa. They both rolled on the floor, squealing. Their home, in one of the lower levels near the mines, was already bright with the morning sun. Bifur came into their room with the smells of breakfast drifting in through the door. Ma, Da, and Uncle Harlyn must already be at work. He put his hands on his hips in mock anger.

"What is going on in here?" he demanded in mock anger. He grabbed them both and started to tickle the twins mercilessly. They laughed until there were tears in their eyes. They had their breakfast and then they wrestled on the floor some more. When Bifur finally got them to settle down (the hysterics were mostly Boffa's fault) it was almost lunch. They were just discussing what they would have when the door flew open. A dwarf with wide eyes stood panting in the doorway.

"Dragon, in the mountain," he panted.

"What?!" Bifur cried as he grasped his spear. The twins immediately quieted down.

"The guard is forming up, they're asking for any who can fight. Everyone is making for the side gate, dragon's at the front," the dwarf panted. Bifur belted his short sword on and made to go with the dwarf.

"Get all of the food in the house and your warmest clothes and make for the front gate," Bifur commanded. The alarms started to ring out. Bifur kissed each of them and then ran out of the door. They gathered the supplies into packs as quickly as they could and Bofur started to pull Boffa towards the side gate, where people were already running. Boffa slipped out of his grip and proceeded to run the other way.

"What are you doing?!" Bofur cried. 

"Ma, Da, and Uncle! They won't hear the alarms!" she said tearfully. Bofur gasped. Of course! He grabbed Boffa's hand and they sprinted towards the mines. They crashed into a richly dressed dwarf with gold hair. He gasped.

"What are you doing, everyone's makin' their way out of the mountain!" he demanded.

"The mines, we have to warn them," Bofur said quietly.

"They'll never hear the warnin' bells," he whispered, "Go! I'll take care of the forges! Get out with the miners!" Bofur and Boffa ran towards the mine entrance and started screaming. Uncle Harlyn found them first.

"What are you doing?! Where's Bifur?!" he demanded.

"Dragon, front gate!" Bofur panted. Their uncle then heard the very faint alarms. He ran down the shaft yelling for everyone to make for the side gate, the alarms were going off! The mountain started to shake. Ma and Da joined them after a little while.

"What are you doing here?!" they demanded.

"Dragon, we have to go to the side gate, he's at the front!" Boffa demanded. Ma gasped.

"Where is Bifur?" Uncle Harlyn demanded.

"Front gate, with the guard," Boffa panted.

"Harlyn, take their packs, Renna, take Boffa," Da instructed as he thrust Bofur's pack at Uncle Harlyn. Ma scooped up Boffa. They ran out of the mines and towards the front gate. The dragon was in the mountain! Bofur saw him eat someone, and Boffa screamed. Then they saw Bifur behind a pillar. A dwarrowdam faced down the dragon, and he prepared to breath fire. They all sprinted behind the pillar, the adults sheltering the little ones. Fire flickered around them, and the dragon passed them. Harlyn grabbed a sobbing Bifur and they thundered down to the side gate. They could hear people screaming behind them as the dragon passed within the mountain. They must have hidden when they heard the alarms. Bofur was sobbing, and Ma was having to be practically dragged along by Da. Boffa was clinging tightly to Ma. They rushed out of the front gate and into the open air. They breathed the sweet air and huddled with the other survivors. There were about a thousand of them now. Bifur was dry heaving, and Uncle Harlyn was trying to console him. Boffa was clinging to Ma, and Da was running his fingers through Bofur's single braid. They were alive, and they were all as well as could be. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, we officially meet the Urs, so cute! There is a reason why I make Bofur and Boffa a little older than I'd originally planned, and that's mostly to do with where I placed Azanulbizar. But you'll see later.


	21. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House Groin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! We've made it, we got through the first part! Thank you SO much for all the reads, kudos, and bookmarks! The next part should be starting tomorrow or the day after. Usual warnings for this one, the end is really heavy!

Orla urged her pony onwards, looking to make sure that the boys were following alright. Oin was following pretty well, and Gloin was right on her heals. They'd been gone a year, and had made a good amount of money. Oin had gotten to see more of the world, and Gloin found some of the answers to his infinite questions. They were just going through Dale. They trotted out of the gate. "We ought to get there soon, wind's pickin' up," Oin stated worriedly. Orla saw the great pines almost bent double in the wind. When did that happen?! Just then, she could hear whooshing, almost as if the wind was coming spurts. She held up her hand for a halt, and they stopped.

"Mam?" Gloin asked worriedly.

"Something's wrong," she whispered. She turned back towards Dale, and then she saw the shadow. Dragon. "Take cover!" she screamed.

"What?" Oin asked.

"The bushes, dive! Forget about the damn ponies!" she screamed. The boys leapt out of the saddle, startled to hear her swear, she never swore. They leaped into the bushes and watched the shadow.

"What is it?" Gloin asked in awe.

"Dragon, now we must be quiet!" Orla commanded. Gloin whimpered and clutched onto her arm. They watched as the dragon came over Dale, and proceeded to turn the city to ashes. The dragon was soon done with the city however, and flew off towards the mountain.

"Where's he going?!" Gloin asked hysterically. The dwarfling of twenty-five had was frantic.

"The mountain," Oin whispered.

"No," Orla breathed. She dove out of the bushes and ran towards her pony. Oin and Gloin followed after her, and together they thundered towards the mountain. They got there as the dragon was proceeding to pound the front gate. Dwarves were streaming out of the smoking mountain, and they couldn't see Groin. They saw Holdir and his family, and that was good.

"Where's Da?" Gloin whimpered. Lora said that people were still coming out, and they needed to move down the road, and so they took dwarflings into their saddles and moved on down the road.

"Can we move towards Dale?" Lora asked.

"Dale's gone, came here after he was done there," Oin said quietly. Lora bowed her head in sadness. Orla wheeled her pony around looked towards the mountain. She saw the dragon disappear inside it.

"Groin!!" she screamed. She ran to go and get him, she couldn't leave her husband! She was seized by her sobbing sons, who held her back.

\---

Groin pounded down the corridors. He'd woken up late that morning, though he was excited about the reunion today. He'd been at a late breakfast when the alarms sounded. He'd run out and was going to get out, and then he met the two children. Of course how could he have been so stupid?! He told the children to run to the mines, which were much closer. The mountain started to shake, the dragon was inside. He thundered into the forges. The master walked up and demanded to know what he was doing.

"Dragon, ye have to get out now, it's in the mountain! Make for the side gate!!" he commanded. Every dwarf dropped their tools and ran for their lives. He ushered everyone out and came last. It was the least he could do, his king had caused this, and he'd stood by and let it happen. They made for the side gate as quickly as they could. They could hear the screams as the dragon made its way into the residential areas. They saw the side gate collapse into rubble right before them.

"The front gate!" one dwarrowdam said hysterically.

"No, we wait here, if we go there, we'll be eaten for sure!" Groin said thickly.

"He's right, we stay here and wait till he settles down," the master said. More residents started to come, dwarrowdams with their dwarflings, those who didn't get out of the mines, and random others. They waited, but the dragon did not sleep or leave. He continued to root through the mountain. He ate the residents, and they heard him piling gold in the treasure room. Some tried to leave, but their screams echoed into the night. They were truly trapped. Groin knew that part of this was his fault. They had no food or water. The dwarflings were the first to fall silent, and the rest of them quickly followed suit. The last thing Groin's delusional mind thought of was his beautiful wife and babies.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnddd... done! That was shorter than I thought it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> We made it! Did our first major character come as a surprise? I dropped some hints, though hopefully I still had the element of surprise. Please comment, I want to hear anything that you have to say! Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you next time!


End file.
